Starlit Union
by Jaike Kyr
Summary: 'What is wrong with me? It's just Lavi..' True. It was just Lavi. But every time he saw him, he couldn't stop the heat that rose in his cheeks, nor the pounding in his chest when he heard the Bookman's lips form his name.


Allen sighed heavily and sunk down to the ground under a tree. He stared up at the night sky and admired the ocean of stars as his mind wandered to his travel companions and friends. He'd been spending the majority of his trip battling his emotions for a particular person; his eye patch wearing, perverted redhead of a best friend, Lavi. Being in such close quarters with him for long periods of time and trying to act normal was exhausting, and he took this opportunity to get some alone time to think.

He dug the heel of his palm into his forehead in slight frustration with himself. _What is wrong with me? It's just Lavi.._ True. It was just Lavi. But every time he saw him, he couldn't stop the heat that rose in his cheeks, nor the pounding in his chest when he heard the Bookman's lips form his name. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over his form, or the dryness in his mouth, or the shaking, or his nervous laughing when he had to make up an excuse for being caught staring. He did his best to stay the calm and collected person he wanted to be, but his efforts fell flat with the redhead in his presence. Lavi had a knack for reading into people, and Allen was no exception. He didn't want Lavi finding this out, and the easiest way to avoid any slip-ups was to avoid him for the time being.

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the object of his affections, and torment, step up quietly beside him and take a seat in the grass. It was his voice that snapped him out of his trance.

"Nice night, huh?" Lavi spoke quietly, the softness in his tone sending a small shiver down Allen's back.

"Yeah.." He did his best to avoid any eye contact in the hopes that his heart would slow down.

Lavi stayed silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. However he couldn't find any way to put this nicely, so he stuck to his usual point-blank method. "You've been avoiding me..."

Allen sensed anger and confusion, but his voice carried undertones of pain. It made his heart wrench with guilt and he looked down at his own feet in shame. The tightness in his throat made his voice come out weak and strained. "I'm sorry Lavi.."

The young Bookman reached out to touch his best friend's arm slowly. "Allen... I know something is bugging you. I may not know what it is, but I'm not about to jump to conclusions." He tightened his grip on Allen's arm just a little, adding some reassuring pressure to his hold. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He watched as Allen shifted in the grass slightly and apologized again. "I'm sorry."

Lavi pushed a little. "That's not what I wanted to hear. Just tell me. You can't just let this eat you up from the inside."

They finally made eye contact and Allen worked up the courage to explain himself.  
"I can't say. It risks our friendship, and if things go sour it'll be hard to be so close."

The young Bookman's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He gently took hold of his face and raised Allen's gaze to his own. "This must be pretty bad then.. What did you do?"

The younger of the two gulped nervously as his heart rate quickened. He was just inches away from doing things he'd only dreamed of. Lavi had him cornered now, staring into his eyes with a look he couldn't quite describe. It brought thoughts to mind that made the color in his cheeks rise, and he had to glance to the side to avoid being overwhelmed. _I can't tell him. If he ends up not seeing things the way I do..._ He bit his lip a little. _I'd rather suffer in his presence than lose him completely._.

Lavi was patient, but this silence was making him nervous. He gently pulled him into a tight embrace and rubbed slowly at his tense shoulders, lowering his voice to a soft murmur against his ear. "Whatever it is you have to say, it can't be that bad. I've never flown off the handle for anything you've said, and I won't judge. I didn't judge you for your scar, your arm, your hair, or your curse.. and I won't for this."

Luckily, his words got through to him, and Allen found himself relaxing against him and returning the hug. He nestled his face in the crook of Lavi's neck, secretly enjoying the smell of his companion. "You'll still be my friend no matter what, right?"

"Of course." There was a slight nod.

"Good." They stayed this way for a long moment, Allen not saying anything more, and Lavi not pushing for it. He would stay there with Allen until he got his answer, and that was one of the things he both loved and hated about him. His stubborn but endearing support. They couldn't stay like that forever though. Eventually, Allen would have to talk.

"It's just..."

"Mhm?.."

He gave Allen a slight squeeze of encouragement, and Allen sucked in a shaky breath, his heart pounding with the impending confession. He fixed his eyes on the tree behind them and spoke quietly.

"Lavi, I... I love you."

The response he got was not what he'd hoped for, but kind of predicted. Lavi froze, not releasing him from his arms, but not doing anything either. _Shit, I've done it now.._ _I knew this was a bad idea. I should have lied.._ He tried to pull away, but the hold around him tightened. "Lavi, please say something. You're scaring me."

The response he got threw him off. His chin was grabbed and turned, and before he could register what was happening, Lavi's lips were on his own, a hand tangling itself in his hair. He couldn't move, eyes wide. _He's... kissing me.. oh my god.._ He couldn't control himself any longer. He gripped at the back of Lavi's shirt and pressed into the kiss like a man starving, the heat rising between them quickly as their tongues clashed.

It was Lavi who broke the kiss, panting softly. He licked his lips and gazed at Allen's flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes; and expression he was sure matched his own. His voice came out husky. "Thank god.. I thought I was the only one." He pressed his forehead to Allen's and whispered, "I love you too.. How long has this been going on?"

"Too long." Allen closed his eyes and sighed with relief, almost chuckling at how sudden the weight lifted from his shoulders. "You did that just to cheer me up, didn't you? Idiot."

The redhead was the one to chuckle. He spoke while placing gentle, slow kisses all over Allen's face. "Despite what others may think, I don't just kiss people for fun." He pulled back and held his face.

This raised a question. "When did you know for sure?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow, then frowned slightly in thought. "Hmm.. Hard to put a date on it.." He gently stroked Allen's cheeks with his thumbs. "It was around the time you told me about your father, Mana.." He slowly traced a finger over the scar on his face. "You had to dig deep to get that all out in the open with me, and the fact that you trusted me with that.. hit harder than you think."

The red tint in Allen's cheeks contrasted with his white hair, even in the dark. He leaned into the gentle touches on his face and slowly lowered his head to nuzzle into Lavi's neck again, this time not being so secretive about inhaling his scent. He smiled softly when he heard a small chuckle and a chin rest lightly atop his head. Feeling exhaustion settle in with his relief and his slowly calming heart beat, he gradually dosed off straddling Lavi's lap without really realizing.

"Feeling better now?" Lavi nuzzled the top of his head and murmured in his hair. No reply. "... Allen?" He craned his neck to see his eyes closed and looking content, his breaths shallow. _Hm.. you sleep pretty fast.. I guess you really worked yourself up over this... At least it's not cold. I don't mind staying here for a while.._ He rested his head on top of Allen's again and took up his post of watching the stars.


End file.
